DE 203 15 872 U1 discloses a protective device with low production costs, wherein the protective member as described in one of the preferred embodiments as a spring clip is surrounded by a shrink tube engaging the protective member by radial tension. Due to this, the mobility of the protective member along the needle shaft is affected, above all when the protective member has two opposite resilient arms whose angled distal ends abut at the needle shaft, wherein the arms of the protective member are biased against the needle by the shrink tube.